


[Podfic] Withering Away

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo  2017 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Jack is being a drama queen, convinced he’s going to starve to death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Withering Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212239) by [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted). 



> I want to thank badly_knitted for allowing me to read this fic. I had fun reading it, and I hope it's just as enjoyable to listen to!

**Length:** 08:01

**Streaming here:[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/8dx4hx0rchbwksflrpzewignwfxq570o)**

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the March Challenge: Food.


End file.
